14 July 1998
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1998-07-14 ;Comments *Start of show: Hey it's Kat's Karavan *Peel mentions forecasting every World Cup football match this year incorrectly and that included the final where he thought Brazil would beat France, which they didn't. He compensates that, by playing the French national anthem (La Marseillaise) from the Finnish Shouting Choir called Mieskuoro Huutajat. *Peel mentions that his sons William and Tom were impressed with Xol Dog 400's performance at Meltdown, but thinks the audience should have done more than watching him perform. He goes on to say that Xol Dog 400's real name is Christian and thought he was a nice bloke. *Peel plays a session track from Magoo covering the Turtles' Happy Together and says that his all time favourite line from a song was from the Turtles' Elenore, which features the lyrics Elenore gee, I think you're swell, and you really do me well, you're my pride and joy et cetera. *Peel mentions buying the Orson Welles record from the Rough Trade shop in London W11 and found out that it includes a cigar with it. *Peel mentions the Shrink track from a CD compilation is Underground Beats Volume 14, but is actually Volume 15 according to the discogs website notes. Sessions *Magoo #4. Recorded: 1998-05-12 Tracklisting *D8A: Ruff Beats (12" - Ruff Beats / Phunk Rhyme Shaker) Tribe :(JP: 'This is an excellent single from Hottis Inc and that's based in, I suppose Kingston in Jamaica. Ini Kamoze featuring Sizzla, Red Rose and a bloke out of Gang Starr, this is Competition In Fear, could have been a football record, I'm not quite sure that was the intention') *Ini Kamoze Feat Gang Starr, Sizzla, Red Rose: Competition In Fear (7") Hottis Inc $''' *Astronaut: What You Gonna Do? (7") Fierce Panda *Magoo: Implicate The Targets (session) *Sonartribe: Signal 2 (Album Mix) (CD - Signals) Digital UK *rRope: It's A Hit (CD - Mahagonny) Silly Bird *Mieskuoro Huutajat: La Marseillaise (CD - 10th Anniversary Concert) Bad Vugum *Germinating Seeds Of Doda: Ooh Bitchy (12" - Upside Din / Ooh Bitchy) 21-3 *Metrotone: Five Consecutive Chords (CD - The Less You Have, The More You Are) Earworm *Magoo: Airmen Afraid (session) :(JP: 'These are the Impact All Stars, this is yet another extraordinary record on Blood & Fire records, is it worth saying once again, how astonished we are Mick Hucknall Singer of Simply Red, a man Peel detested. is involved in this, I don't think it is, it's been said too often, but this track is majestic. If this compilation had not existed, I've would not have heard it. The Impact All Stars, Original Version Chapter 3) *Impact All Stars: Ordinary Version Chapter 3 (CD - Forward The Bass (Dub From Randy's 1972-1975)) Blood & Fire '''$ *Califone: On The Steeple W/ The Shakes (X-mas Tigers) (CD - Califone) Flydaddy $''' :(news) *4/4 Project: Mind Rock (CD - Meteolite) Project '''$ :(JP: 'Before I get to the first tune of Half Man Half Biscuit, an interesting fax, you may have seen this already, for all I know, it could have been through all the papers, but I've not seen it, from Harmesh, who sent me a fax, and he says, World Cup quarter-finalists, A - Argentina, B - Brazil, C - Croatia, D - Denmark, E - nothing, it should have been us, F - France, G - Germany, H - Holland, I - Italy, wow! that is spooky') '$' *Half Man Half Biscuit: On Reaching The Wensum (CD - Four Lads Who Shook The Wirral) Probe Plus *Xol Dog 400: Digitron V.2.0 (CD - Pong E.P.) KM-Musik *Hofman: Paid To Wait (Live from Maida Vale) *Magoo: Happy Together (session) *Fructose: The Well (v/a 2xCD - Minimalism: More Or Less) Law & Auder *Cinerama: Hate (CD - Va Va Voom) Cooking Vinyl *Orson Welles: A Touch Of Orson (7") Siesta $''' *I-F: I Do Because I Couldn't Care Less (CD - Fucking Consumer) Disko B *Magoo: Cabled Tuned & Sabre Toothed (session) :(Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs) *Dymaxion: Use Once And Destroy (7" - Sound Recording) Duophonic Super 45s *Quickspace: Quickspace Happy Song #2 (7") Kitty Kitty Corporation '''@ *Shrink: Nervous Breakdown (Original Rohypnol Mix) (v/a CD - Underground Beats (Volume 15)) CD Pool $''' *Tracks marked '''$ available on File 2 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-H10139XXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1998-07-xx Peel Show LE421 *3) OT mixtape W 1998 Quickspace.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:49:04 *2) 1:31:44 (46:55-1:21:01) *3) 29:13 (2:48-6:49) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE421 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1998 Lee Tape 421 *3) Many thanks to Onion Terror. OT Mixtape W ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue Find Format: H10139/1 *2) Mooo *3) OT's John Peel Mixtapes 2 torrent ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Available online